I remember
by BlackCat9
Summary: Scott thinks he has Kurt figured and Kurt is scared of the feelings. Very short ficlet Scott Kurt slash. xxxx Complete xxxx
1. Figured

(A/N i made the mistake of half reading slash story when i was supposed to be working on my other story and this is the product). Kurt is a guy and Scott is guy which equals.... a **_gay _**relationship

XXXxxxx Scott's POV xxxxXXX

The first thing out of your mouth was is it true. I remembering staring at you so long you started shifting uncomfortably. I said yes does it matter. You got this uncomfortably look on your face and to you, it did matter

I walked away then, not wanting to deal with the fact that one of my closest friends, my best friend, didn't care who I was but what I was. I remembered thinking you were a hypocrite. I thought I had you figured.

Later I screamed so loudly into the pillow Wolverine asked me what was wrong. You walked past, glancing in briefly. The look in your eyes was mournful. I told Wolverine it was nothing important, Just frustration. He didn't like it but he left me alone.

I remember being so angry at you. I had worked up myself up so tight that when you came in the room I nearly punched you. I punched the mirror instead, you nearly jumped out of your skin.

I had a quite a few cuts across my knuckles because of the mirror. You stared at my hand, even as I shook. You grabbed my fore arm and led me to the bathroom before anyone could come to investigate.

I remember being confused as you wet a wash cloth and began cleaning my hand. I calmed slightly trying to figure you out.

You said something about none of them being deep, that I should be fine with a couple of bandages. I just stared at you blue hand touching mine.

I looked up when you said you were sorry. You were quiet staring at me transfixed by something. I remember not knowing what to say

I asked you what you were staring at. You took a deep breath suddenly your lips were on mine. Your fingers brushing my sunglasses

I guess I didn't have you as well figured as I thought.

xxXxx The End xxXxx

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed it. It is odd so if ya don't I get it. tell me what you think!!if anyone flames this for being a Scott/Kurt pairing I swear I will laugh my little butt off)


	2. Scared

(a/n for me first slash fic I don't think I did half bad, but this style of writing is easy to write as a one shot…at least for me…everything else is tough, but this stuff is quick easy and gratifying, everything you want in a one shot!)

Pairing: Scott/Kurt

xxxxx Kurt's POV xxxxxxx

I asked you if the rumors were true, I guess too many people had asked you that question. You looked so angry, you eyebrows furrowed and lips tightened to a nearly invisible line.

You asked me, "Did it matter?"

I remember shifting a bit uncomfortably as you avoided the question. Were you avoiding the question so that I would know it was true, or were you making a point of the prejudice that wasn't solely for mutants?

You walked away shoulders tense and I realized my mistake, you thought **I**_,_ of all people, was prejudice. I remember being offended; I also remember laughing with you about it later.

I remember walking towards Kitty's room and having to step past your room. The door was wide open and Wolverine's back half blocking you. You looked disheveled and weary.

You were talking to Wolverine when you could have been talking to me! If you had waited for me to answer instead of being …well yourself…. But I digress; I remember being more than a little upset with you.

I remember Kitty telling me to talk to you. To tell you how I felt. I remember being so scared, that you would tell me no. No the rumors weren't true; no you didn't like me like that all of it probably coupled with a few I am sorry Kurts. All of it breaking my heart

Kitty of course told me I was being stupid and that I should "Get up off my fuzzy ass, and talk to him." So I did.

I had been your room five seconds and you freaked, taking the mirror out with you. My anger dissipated when I saw how badly you were shaking.

I remember startling myself by grabbing your arm and half dragging you to the bathroom.

You calmed when I began cleaning your bloodied knuckles. I told you none of the scrapes were deep and I looked up to find you staring at our hands clasped.

I remember blushing slightly and telling you I was sorry for what had happened earlier. You looked up and I was transfixed at the sight of you. You are our leader, you are the one that guides us, that makes sure we don't get hurt, that we have a plan to fight, but right then you looked as if one word from me would bring your world crashing to a halt. You looked so beautiful and it scared me.

You asked me what I was staring at and I nearly answered with a cheeky grin, something to hide the way you scared me.

Instead I kissed you. And you kissed me back.

I remembered suddenly being even more scared and not at all in the same moment, but I know now, that it is alright. You were scared to.

xxx The End xxx


End file.
